mario_kartfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart 10.
''Mario Kart 10 ''is the sequel to Mario Kart 9. It is the tenth installment in the main series and the twelveth overall Mario Kart game. Gameplay The gameplay is exactly the same as in Mario Kart 8. Races are once again twelve-racer races and racers can once again glide in the air,drive underwater and go upside down. Overall, nothing has changed about the gameplay. To look at the gameplay for said game, go here. The beat that is heard when the player comes in first place from Mario Kart 8 is once again absent in this game. Items Most of the items from Mario Kart 9 ''and 10. The POW Block as well as the Thunder Cloud do not reappear in this game, although the Mega Mushroom still does. In anyway, the other items have the same purpose as they did in ''Mario Kart 8. This is the first Mario Kart game where no new items appear. File:Mushroom.png| Mushroom File:Triple_Mushrooms.png| Triple Mushrooms File:Golden_Mushroom.png| Golden Mushroom File:Mega_Mushroom.png| Mega Mushroom File:Item_Box.png| Item Box File:Fake_Item_Box.png| Fake Item Box File:Banana.png| Banana File:Triple_Bananas.png| Triple Bananas File:Green_Shell.png| Green Shell File:Triple_Green_Shells.png| Triple Green Shells File:Red_Shell.png| Red Shell File:Triple_Red_Shells.png| Triple Red Shells File:Blue_Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell File:Star.png‎| Star File:Thunderbolt.png| Thunderbolt File:Bob-omb.png| Bob-omb File:Blooper.png| Blooper File:Bullet_Bill.png| Bullet Bill File:Cannon.png| Cannon Super Leaf.png|Super Leaf Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Poison Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom File:Flying.png Center Flying Starter Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Shy Guy Unlockable Characters * Princess Daisy * Princess Rosalina * Birdo * Funky Kong * Dixie Kong * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Toadette * Koopa Paratroopa * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Lakitu * Wiggler * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Kamek Courses The game once again has courses for racers to race in, however, each of the cups now have five courses each instead of four, which is an element returning from Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit. This game has 40 courses: 20 new courses and 20 retro courses, courses that appear from earlier games. Just like the article for Mario Kart 9, the smaller names represent the European and Australian names for courses. Mushroom Cup # Luigi Circuit # Delfino Town # Peach Seaside Waters #Yoshi Island Flower Cup # Waluigi Casino # Mario Circuit # Birdo's Egg Hut (Birdo Cliffs) # Music Room Star Cup *Kamek Labyrinth *Glacier Forest *HotHot Hot VolcanoHot Desert *Gold Leaf Loop (Gold Leaf Galaxy Loop) Special Cup *Daisy Village *Dark Horror Mansion (Haunted Mansion) *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses Shell Cup *Wii Mario Circuit *SNES Ghost Valley 1 *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *GCN Dry Dry Desert Banana Cup *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *3DS Wuhu Loop (3DS Wuhu Island Loop) *DS Shroom Ridge *Wii Daisy Circuit Leaf Cup *Switch Araveun Desert *N64 Royal Raceway *Wii Grumble Volcano *GCN Wario Colosseum Lightning Cup *Switch Piranha Pier (Wii 2 Piranha Plant Cape) *3DS DK Jungle *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *GCN Rainbow Road Battle Courses Like the predecessors, battle courses are presented in this game. They are courses that are used for Battle Mode. New Courses *Piranha Park (Piranha Plant Pavilion) *Deep Dark Galaxy *Switch Console *DK Forest *Kingdom Karts (Odyssey Raceway) Retro Courses *GCN Luigi's Mansion *Wii Funky Stadium *DS Nintendo DS *Switch Shy Guy River *3DS Sherbet Rink Course Gallery Shell Cup Wii_Mario_Circuit.png|Wii Mario Circuit SNES_Ghost_Valley_1.png|SNES Ghost Valley 1 3DS_Shy_Guy_Bazaar.png|3DS Shy Guy Bazaar GCN_Dry_Dry_Desert.png|GCN Dry Dry Desert Banana Cup 3DS_Wuhu_Loop.png|3DS Wuhu Loop DS_Shroom_Ridge.png|DS Shroom Ridge Wii_Daisy_Circuit.png|Wii Daisy Circuit Leaf Cup N64_Royal_Raceway.png|N64 Royal Raceway Wii_Grumble_Volcano.png|Wii Grumble Volcano GCN_Wario_Colosseum.png|GCN Wario Colosseum Lightning Cup DS_Wario_Stadium.png|DS Wario Stadium Wii_Dry_Dry_Ruins.png|Wii Dry Dry Ruins GBA_Rainbow_Road.png|GBA Rainbow Road Battle Courses N64_Double_Deck.png|N64 Double Deck Wii_Delfino_Pier.png|Wii Delfino Pier DS_Nintendo_DS.png|DS Nintendo DS Category:Games Category:Mario kart games Category:Mario Kart games